doraemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Doraemon in China
Doraemon in China refers to the Chinese adaptation of the Doraemon series in China (the mainland, Hong Kong and Taiwan). Mainland Manga An Chinese translated version of the manga was released in China in 1989 as 叮当. Anime Four known attempts were made to release an Chinese version of the 1979 anime. Zhang Lin version The 1979 anime was first dubbed by Zhang Lin and it first broadcasted in GDTV in 1989 to 1991, and the 26 episodes was dubbed. It was known as 叮当. Dong Hao, Zhang Lu and Lin Chunyan version When the Zhang Lin dub was abruptly ended production in 1991, Dong Hao, Zhang Lu and Lin Chunyan has decided to team up to continue dubbing the project and it's broadcasted on CCTV-2 in the same year, and the only 113 episodes was shown. It was known as 机器猫. Li Ye version 13 years after the broadcast of the second dub, Li Ye has dubbed the first 300 episodes and it broadcasted in the most of the China childen channels in 2004 to 2015; It was most known as 哆啦A梦. After the broadcast, the rest of the episodes are used Taiwan dubbed instead, thought the dissemination of copyright websites Jiayunshe to video websites in China. Films Nobita's Dinosaur 2006, Nobita's New Great Adventure into the Underworld, Nobita and the Green Giant Legend were dubbed by Zeng Dan, and Stand by Me Doraemon, Nobita's Treasure Island were dubbed by Liu Chunyan; while Nobita and the Birth of Japan 2016, Doraemon: Nobita's Great Adventure in the Antarctic Kachi Kochi were dubbed by Shan Xin. Doraemon: Nobita's Great Battle of the Mermaid King was banned in China due to the censorship. Hong Kong Manga Anime TVB Jade aired the 1979 anime from 1982 in Cantonese dubbing. One of the notable voice actors was the late Lam Pou Chuen, who was best known for lending his voice to the role Doraemon for over thirty years. Following his death in 2015, he is succeeded by Wong Yan Yu, who once voiced minor characters in the 2005 anime. Changes *Shizuka refers Gian by his nickname (胖虎) instead of his last name Gouda (刚田). *The Cantonese dub, which almost all of the songs are dubbed in Cantonese, which the episode card was replaced by Doraemon and Nobita flying with the Take-Copter on the sky with the text of the series' name. However the dub was separated from the Taiwanese Mandarin dub. The opening song's instrumental and lyrics was different in the later episodes, which the Yume no Kanate instrumentals are different on the Cantonese dub of the Doraemon 2005 anime. *Unlike any other animes which dubbed in Cantonese, this is the one of the animes that never had the Cantonese-exclusive songs for the opening; excluding the clips on the early opening (like Arabic does with the different clips for their opening intro). *The early Cantonese dub changed a few characters' names, until Fujiko F. Fujio's death at 1996 which names was changed to follows it's original Japanese names closer due to the popularity of the anime in the Hong Kong or the relationship of the Japan and Hong Kong. **To adds this, Takeshi's nickname (技安) was treated as first name rather than nickname in early Cantonese dub. Charaters name changes * Doraemon - 叮当 (Early), 哆啦A梦 (Present) * Nobita - 叶大雄 (Early), 野比大雄 (Present) * Shizuka - 源宜静 (Early), 源静香 (Present) * Suneo - 阿福 (Early), 骨川小夫 (Present) * Takeshi/Gian - 技安 (Early), 刚田武/胖虎 (Present) * Doremi - 叮玲 (Early), 哆啦美 (Present) Video Trivia * Bokutachi Chikyuujin is undubbed in Cantonese in 1982 until the 1990s with the different lyrics. Taiwan Anime Following the end of Taiwan Television Station (TTV)'s license, CTS began airing the 1979 anime since 1998, and has remained airing at the same time slot in Mandarin dubbing since then. New episodes of the 2005 anime is usually shown at selected periods of the year; with encores of the 1979 anime showing at other periods. Changes * The Title Card in Taiwanese Mandarin dub were untranslated and kept in Japanese. * The Chinese translated of the logo was added on the upper right of the screen. *While not almost all of the songs are dubbed, Some scenes was cut on the Taiwan Mandarin dub. Notable the eyecatches (Which uses the clips from the ending quickie, the opening; while some videos had a clips where Doraemon watching comic and laughs, only his mouth to get mocked out as a eyecatches) and even the opening intro. **The another eyecatch for Mandarin dub of 2005 anime was made (Doraemon and Nobita uses the Time Machine with the texts) with the ending quickie music from 1979 anime plays. Category:Doraemon outside Japan